A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate (also referred to as wafer), usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
Lithographic apparatuses require one or more sensors for sensing the magnitude of one or more parameters of the lithographic process. These sensors may include spot sensor apparatuses for sensing a dose of radiation received at the level of the substrate and may also include energy sensor apparatuses for sensing the radiation pulse energy. Output of the spot sensor apparatuses may be compared to the output of the energy sensor apparatuses, with the comparison being used for control of the dose of radiation.